1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage cart with ergonomic shelving units. Further, the present invention relates to a novel design of such shelving units that enables use of single mold despite different shelving designs and functions.
2. Related Art
Hospitals, restaurants, and other businesses use utility/bussing carts regularly to transport items between locations. These reliable carts can be used as mobile prep and/or work stations and are often designed to maximize surface area in order to maximize capacity. To this end, the surface area of cart shelves is being extended to the edges of cart posts, and beyond. Examples of such carts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,107 and 4,763,799, assigned to Metro Industries, Inc. The surface area extension, however, can adversely affect the gait of a person pushing such a cart. Specifically, the farther out the edges extend, the more likely the legs of a person pushing the cart are to bump the cart shelves. Furthermore, the farther out the shelves extend, the more plastic is required to mold the shelves, because of both the surface area of the shelves and corresponding support structure on the bottom of the shelf.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a utility cart that is ergonomically friendly to walking and that economically uses materials. Such a utility cart will allow a user's legs to swing more freely in the direction of the cart without obstruction, as well as reduce costs.